Can I Tell You This Time?
by xxEnjoninexx
Summary: Sequel to the oneshhot 'The Last Chances'. After seven years, Sharpay and Troy saw each other again. This time, they both grab the chance to tell their feelings for each other. TROYPAY ONESHOT!


**A/N:** Here's the sequel of the one shot 'The Last Chances'! This one shot is dedicated to Nithusa for reviewing and reading my first one shot!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The Last Chances and this sequel is originally made by my friend Patricia Bersamina. I just edited it.

**Can I Tell You This Time?**

_**Sharpay's POV:**_

Time passed so fast. I graduated with the highest honors in the school and also I became a model. What to wish for?

Today, I am scheduled for a photo shoot for the brand that I'm endorsing. Unfortunately, I woke up late, as usual. I hurried up to my car. I drove to its highest speed. But bad luck won't easily let me go. A few blocks away to my destination, my car messed up. There is no gas station nearby and I am in the middle of the highway. What am I going to do? A man went out of his car and maybe, he somewhat notice I'm having trouble because he helped me.

When my car is finally okay, I thanked the man that helped me. He's somewhat familiar. When I looked at his hands, it is obvious that he's playing guitar. Well because I also play it. I tried my best to learn playing it because of a man my high school life that inspired me to play it. Gah, let's not talk about it. Before he said goodbye, he told me his name. He said it's Troy Bolton.

When we said goodbye and I hopped in my car, I am thinking of his familiar name. _Troy Bolton, Troy Bolton, Troy… Bolton…,_ NO WAY. He can't be. But he is! The same hands, the same height, the same blue eyes. Why in the world would I meet him again after seven years? And.. in the middle of traffic?

When I arrived at the venue of the photo shoot, the old hurt that I thought was long gone, is now back to the surface. I can't help but think why, why would I see him again? He's Troy Bolton, the man that inspired and broke my heart countless of times. What is the reason? Why? Why?

After asking myself several times in 4 hours while the shoot is going, I figured it out why. And.. can I finally tell him that I've always liked.. okay fine. LOVED him since then? That.. I've always longed for him last seven years and even though I thought that I didn't need him now, one unexpected meeting with him changed it all? Can I tell this all to him, in maybe, the very last chance I will have?

After the shoot, the chance arrived just after I got out of the building. He was there, smiling at me.

"_Hey! It's you Sharpay Evans! Don't you remember me? I'm Troy Bolton."_ He said with a flashing smile.

"_I remember you right away earlier. I'm sorry."_ I told him.

"_It's alright. I just waited for you here. I'll tell you something."_

"_Oh. Did you wait that long?"_

"_Not really, I just waited for 6 hours since I fixed your car."_

"_I'm very sorry! You should've called me so that I could've went down here earlier to talk to you. What are you going to tell me?_

"_No it's alright. It's nothing compared to how long you waited."_

I can't understand what he just said.

"_You see Sharpay, last seven years ago, I know that you like me that much that it is comparable to how deep the sea is."_

LOVE YOU, I want to correct him. I am shocked about what he's saying right now.

"_I.. I also like you even before. I am just scared on what your reaction might be so I kep it. I never thought that I hurt you so much."_

"_What do you mean even before?"_

"_Yes I hope you still feel the same."_

"_Ohmygod. I.. I've always wanted to tell you all those things that you just said but now.. You told them to me. I love you. And I always will. Thank you. Thank you for putting my heart back to it's perfect stage."_

"_I promise. I won't break it ever again." _He told me as he leaned down and kiss me.

**-The End-**

I'm planning of writing my original story called "Amnesia". It's a Troypay story. It's about Troy and Sharpay getting married but Troy was hit by the truck. When he woke up on the hospital bed, he saw his friends. He remember all of them except for Sharpay. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!


End file.
